


Character List - Gospel of the Lost Gods

by ManMagnificent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManMagnificent/pseuds/ManMagnificent
Kudos: 2





	Character List - Gospel of the Lost Gods

  1. Westeros 
    1. The Riverlands 
      1. Oldstones - Home of the Wards 
        1. Gods and Godlings 
          1. Taylor Hebert (Weaver) (18)
          2. Katherine Oldershaw (Grace) (17)
          3. Alex Cortez (Wanton) (18)
          4. Everett Hayes (Tecton) (19)
          5. Olivia 'Olive' Trebilock (Romp) (15)
          6. Theo Anders (Golem) (17)
          7. Ava Williams (Cuff) (17)
          8. Kirk Wright (Annex) (16)
          9. Barden Jarackson (Poltergeist) (16) - Has the ability to change his arms into invisible storms of telekinetic force.
          10. Leanna (Mastiff) - Has the ability to push her consciousness into any animal she befriends.
        2. Jarackson Family 
          1. Jarack - Father of the godling Barden.
          2. Myna - Mother of the godling Barden.
          3. Arina - Younger sister of the godlin Barden.
          4. Eddin - Baby brother to the godling Barden.
        3. Refugees 
          1. Damon - Young man who helped the Goddess Grace tackle a group of bandits.
          2. Elston - Young man who helped the Goddess Grace tackle a group of bandits.
          3. Forrest - Young man who helped the Goddess Grace tackle a group of bandits. He is married to Bertha and is expecting a child.
          4. Giyana - An old woman who lost her farm to bandits. She moved to Oldstones and serves as healer.
          5. Randy Ralf - A young man who travelled with the God Golem to King's Landing.
          6. Lightfoot Lem - A young man who travelled with the God Golem to King's Landing.
          7. 300 unnamed villagers
        4. King's Landing Troupe 
          1. 2 unnamed apprentice smiths
          2. 4 unnamed dexters and dysters
        5. Pets 
          1. Hubris (Arina) - A kitten with largely black fur and white spots on its back and part of its face.
          2. Darth (Arina) - A jet black runt of a puppy.
          3. Cinder (Leanna) - A chubby puppy with grey-black fur. It's on the quiet side and doesn't like interacting with strangers.
          4. Ember (Leanna) - A lithe, tawny furred puppy. Ever excitable, it loves everyone it meets and likes to play.
          5. 15 unnamed puppies and kittens
        6. Wards 
          1. Lord Duran Hutter - Ward of the Living Gods until such a time that the prisoners traded over to Lord Bracken have reached the Wall.
        7. Maester and Acolytes 
          1. Maester Cedrik
          2. Illyn
          3. Yoren
          4. 6 unnamed novices and acolytes.
        8. Septons and Septas 
          1. 7 unnamed septas and septons.
        9. Hedge Knights 
          1. 9 unnamed knights.
          2. Ser Sweetsalt - A hedge knight who travelled with the God Golem to King's Landing. Found to be a spy and sent to the dungeons.
        10. Apprentice Smiths 
          1. 10 unnamed young smiths.
      2. Wetstones - Village at the foot of Oldstones 
        1. 50 unnamed villagers.
      3. Blackstones - A meadow which holds coal deposits
      4. Fairmarket - Close neighbors to the Stones 
        1. Brynden Seedwill - Merchant overseer of the town of Fairmarket. He owns a stake in the silk trade that is being established by the Goddess Weaver and is looking forward to taking part in the sale of coal.
      5. Raventree Hall - Home of House Blackwood 
        1. Lord Blackwood - The lord of Raventree Hall and one of the first lords of Westeros to meet the gods. He is open to the possibility of going into business with the gods.
        2. Lord Edmund Blackwood (19) - The fourth son of Lord Blackwood. He is currently at Oldstones courting the warg Leanna.
        3. Ser Gerard - A knight pledged to Lord Blackwood who has decided to travel with the gods in service of both his lord and the gods.
        4. Ser Merwyn - A knight pledged to Lord Blackwood who tried, and ultimately failed, to establish a romance with the God Annex.
        5. Measter Wynne - A maester of the Citadel who has established a good relationship between himself and Goddess Weaver. He was taught the incredible science of a wire telephone.
      6. Stone Hedge - Home of House Bracken 
        1. Lord Bracken - The lord of Stone Hedge and the second of the lords of Westeros to meet the gods. He successfully brokered to have the gods accept the Faith of the Seven in their home, attend the tourney of the Hand in King's Landing, and is open to the possibility of going into business with the gods.
      7. Riverrun - Home of House Tully 
        1. Lord Hoster Tully - Lord of Riverrun and Warden of the Riverlands.
        2. Lord Edmure Tully - First son of Lord Hoster and the heir to Riverrun. Successful maneuvred for Joffrey and Myrcella to be returned to King's Landing. Gifted the gods Oldstones, Wetstones and Blackstones.
        3. Ser Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully - Brother to the lord of Riverrun and uncle to Lord Edmure Tully. Currently at King's Landing in service of his niece, Catelyn Stark.
        4. Ser Bigglestone - A knight in service of House Tully.
        5. Ser Meryn - A knight in service of House Tully.
    2. The Crownlands 
      1. King's Landing 
        1. Robert Baratheon - King of the Andal, the Rhoynar and the First Men; Lord of the Seven Kingdoms; and Protector of the Realm.
        2. Small Council 
          1. Eddard Stark - Hand of the King and brother to the king.
          2. Renly Baratheon - Master of Laws.
          3. Petyr Baelish - Master of Coin
          4. Varys - Master of Whispers
          5. Maester Pycelle - Grand Maester. Executed for treason.
          6. Ser Barristan Selmy - Commander of the Kingsguard
          7. Stannis Baratheon - Master of Ships and brother to the king.
        3. Royal Family 
          1. Cersei Baratheon (Lannister) - Queen of the seven kingdoms.
          2. Joffrey Baratheon - First born son of King Robert Baratheon and heir to the Iron Throne.
          3. Myrcella Baratheon - Daughter of King Robert Baratheon.
          4. Tommen Baratheon - Second son of King Robert Baratheon. Deceased.
        4. Kingsguard 
          1. Ser Boros Blount
          2. Ser Arys Oakheart
          3. Ser Jaime Lannister - Twin brother of Cersei Baratheon. Deceased
          4. Ser Mandon Moore
        5. Gold Cloaks 
          1. Janos Slynt - Former Commander of the Gold Cloaks.
          2. Ser Jacelyn Bywater - Commander of the Gold Cloaks.
        6. Court 
          1. Lady Gyles - A friend to the God Wanton and business part in establishing a youth centre.
          2. Lord Stackhouse - A man originally from the Reach but who moved to King's Landing. He now owns half a dozen ships.
        7. Faith of the Seven 
          1. The High Septon - Leader of the Faith of the Seven and friend to Grand Maester Pycelle. He tried and failed to hide him as the Grand Maester was running from the king.
          2. Septa Elayne - A septa who went to speak to the small council in plea that they banish the false gods.
        8. Red Priest 
          1. Thoros of Myr - A priest of the Red God who has been seen in the company of the king lately.
          2. Melisandre - A red priest who has shown that she has godly powers that have to do with fire. She had demonstrated the ability to strip the God Wanton of his ghostly power and detect whenever he enters a room.
        9. Misc 
          1. Arryk - A man who works under Petyr Baelish.
          2. Daven - A man who works under Petyr Baelish.
          3. Josmyn - A man who works under Petyr Baelish.
          4. Edwyn - A man who works under Petyr Baelish.
          5. Allyn - A prostitute often visited by the God Wanton.
          6. Ser Olly of Bitterbridge - A knight under Ser Barristan's tutelage. He has the ability to infuse his armour and weapons with yellow light that enhance their properties.
    3. Dorne 
      1. Sunspear 
        1. Oberyn 'Red Viper' Martell -
    4. Westerlands 
      1. Casterly Rock 
        1. Tywin Lannister (mentioned)
        2. Tyrion Lannister (mentioned)
        3. Ser Kevan Lannister - Brother to Lord Tywin Lannister and currently in King's Landing beside his neice Cersei Baratheon.
        4. Cedrik the Archer - A young man with the ability to form arrows of bright white light which detonate on impact.




End file.
